


Grade A Tutor

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernarural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: I made John having the boys a bit younger in this one :)





	Grade A Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> I made John having the boys a bit younger in this one :)

Sitting at the long table in the library, you sighed before chewing on your lip. “Stupid math.” You muttered, looking over your notes from the lecture you had just left. Math had never been your strong suit, but you needed the credits. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, telling yourself that you could do this.

“Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but notice how…pissed…you looked.” Came a male’s voice that you didn’t recognize. Opening your eyes, you had to blink at the handsome man before you. “I just wanted to know if I could help?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Blushing, you shrugged. “How good are you at math?” You asked.

He smiled. “Pretty good, actually.” He sat across from you. “I’m John.” He held out his hand to you.

“Y/N.” You shook his hand. “So, what’s your major, John?” You asked teasingly.

It was his turn to blush. “I don’t go here, actually.” He admitted. “A friend of mine does, and my oldest boy looks up to him. I’m trying to teach him to read, but he’d rather be playing with cars.” He chuckled.

“How old is he?” You asked, intrigued. If he was there, flirting with you, than there was no way he was married. Or you hoped he wasn’t, as bad as that sounded.

John beamed proudly. “He’s five.” He told you. “His baby brother is a year old.” He explained, making you smile softly at how he spoke of his young boys. “But, enough about me. I believe I offered to help you with your math, didn’t I?” He chuckled lightly.

* * *

“John!” You grinned, running up to him and hugging him. “I did it! I got an A.” He looked so proud of you, and that just fanned your feelings further for him. He’d been tutoring you for six weeks, and somewhere along the line it had shifted. It was no longer all about math. It was math, going for coffee, lunch dates, and holding hands.

He lifted you up and spun you around slightly. “I knew you could do it!” John told you. “And, to celebrate…” He pulled away, taking your hand, and leading you from the library. “We’re treating you to ice cream.”

You were confused. “We?” You asked him, your eyes following his. There was his friend that you’d met a couple times, Bobby, with his boys.

John nodded, turning to look at you. “You’re a college student with her whole life ahead of you, and yet you give me the time of day. You ask about the boys, you understand if I have to cancel, and you still nail your classes. I thought it was time you meet my whole world.” He told you bashfully.

Dean came running over and smiled at you. “You are pretty!” He told you.

Blushing, you crouched to see eye to eye with the five year old. “Well, you’re pretty handsome, little man. I was told you are the best big brother, too!” You told him, John watching with awe how natural you seemed. “I have a big brother, and I bet that he would give you the biggest high five, and tell you that you’re awesome.”

Looking up at his father, he grinned. “I like her.”


End file.
